


So Tender to Hear

by DanielBatskulls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielBatskulls/pseuds/DanielBatskulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short oneshot of RobbxJon slash. Robb and Jon share a night of sweet words. Extremely fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Tender to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of oneshots I'm writing based on prompts.

So Tender to Hear

Jon's fingers twisted their way through Robb's hair, the reddish locks like silk against his callused hands. He marveled at the touch, noticing how each curl had a unique shape. He smiled when he felt Robb's soft breath against his neck. Although outside their window showed heavy snow and an unforgiving darkness, their bed was warm with the promise of passion. Robb nuzzled further into Jon's bare collarbone and sighed happily. "I love you," he breathed. Jon's smile spread even further, and his other hand wrapped around Robb to hold him tightly.

"You're my flame in darkness," said Jon, noting at how little he cared about sounding ridiculous. "And I love you more than you know."

Robb rolled himself on top of Jon to look at his face and he leaned in to softly kiss his forehead. His lips left a pleasant warmth there, "Such a sweetness," he said, "that I may call you my own." Jon staring lovingly into his eyes and his lips parted slightly as he was breathless at the sight. Robb took the opportunity to lean in and properly kiss Jon on the mouth, pressing into him with notable urgency. When they parted he licked his lips. "I cannot resist you and you know it."

"Don't ever resist," Jon whispered. Robb caressed his face and lightly traced his thumb across his cheek.

"Look at us." Robb chuckled. "Look at what you do to me. I'm completely in love with you."

"And I'll forever wonder why." Jon brought his hand back up to Robb's hair to continue weaving his fingers through the auburn hair.

"If only you could see yourself at this very moment. Everyone in Westeros would be at your command." Robb leaned in to kiss Jon's lips once again.

"I disagree," Jon said through their lips. "They'd surely bow to you."

"I'm a man who becomes weak in the knees at the mere thought of you." Robb began to trace the rest of Jon's face with his index finger, barely moving across the skin. "The gods were especially thoughtful when making you."

"I am here simply to love you, Robb Stark." Jon pulled Robb close to him again, and when their lips ghosted over each other's, he whispered, "And love you I do."

"Don't ever stop saying that." Robb's breath was hot against Jon and he felt extremely light inside when Robb kissed him again – and again and again. They continued to kiss, and each time their lips parted Robb managed to whisper declarations of love.

Jon kissed back eagerly. "Robb," he sighed, his eyes shut and a hand holding the back of Robb's neck while the other had its fingers laced into his hair. The warmth between them was a striking contrast from the winter air outside. And then Jon grabbed him more fiercely, and pushed him upward until they were both sitting upright. Their lips finally parted, and Robb looked at him questioningly. Although breathless from the kissing, Jon managed to speak. "I don't ever want this to end."

"My sweet Jon Snow," smiled Robb. "When I pledge my love to you, I pledge my entire being. From this day until my last, I am entirely yours." Robb took Jon's hand in his own and he brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"I pledge myself to you, from this day until my dying day." Jon mimicked Robb, taking his hand to his own lips to kiss it similarly. Robb was glowing with adoration.

"I am yours and you are mine," he said.

"I am yours and you are mine." Jon pulled Robb back with him so that they were both laying down and facing one another. Robb nuzzled himself against Jon's neck once again and they both shut their eyes.

Before sleep could take them, Robb's lips moved against Jon's neck as he barely whispered. "I love you."


End file.
